Sisterly Fun in the Snow
by HAFanForever
Summary: The first day of snow has come in Arendelle since the Great Thaw, and both Anna and Elsa are eager to play in it together, just like old times.


Elsa woke up early that morning due to a whitish light forming in her room. When she looked for the source of the light, she smiled with delight when she looked towards her window and saw it was snowing!

As it was the first day of snow since the thaw of winter of Arendelle since the summer, Elsa only felt excited upon seeing that she could use her powers during the winter now. She felt like a child again, like how she felt whenever winter came before she and Anna were separated from each other.

As she thought of her childhood, including Anna coming to her mind, Elsa decided to turn the tables and play around with Anna like Anna used to do to her. She opened her bedroom door, looked out to see that no one was coming, then silently ran to Anna's room. Since she wanted to surprise Anna, she quietly opened her door, then closed it again upon coming in.

Upon seeing Anna spread out all over her messy bed and snoring, along with her crazy bedhead, Elsa couldn't help but let out a small giggle, though she covered her hand to make sure she didn't make too much noise. She crept over to the side of Anna's bed, where Anna had her back to Elsa.

_Now's my chance, _Elsa thought. "Anna. Anna," she said in a singsong voice. Then she climbed onto the bed and pushed down on Anna's back. _I haven't done this to her in years,_ she thought before she said out loud, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Uuuuuhhhh," Anna groaned sleepily before she semi-consciously realized that Elsa was in her room. "Elsa? What time is it?"

"It's morning, and it's the first day of snow, so now we have a chance to play in it together."

"Right now?" Anna asked groggily and tried to keep her eyes shut again.

But Elsa knew just what to say to win her over: she forcefully opened one of Anna's eyes and said in a fun and mischievous tone, "Anna…do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?"

Hearing those words only made Anna open her eyes widely and smile at her sister.

* * *

Although Anna and Elsa were eager to go outside and play, they decided to have breakfast first, since they knew it would be the best first move.

Once they finished, Anna quickly and eagerly got up from her place at the table and went to over to Elsa and playfully grabbed her sister's arm. "Come on, Elsa! Let's go outside!"

_Now she's eager to play,_ Elsa thought. "Hold on, Anna," she said calmly. "Let's get changed into our winter clothes first."

In a matter of minutes, the girls were changed into their winter gear. Anna had kept the boots and winter outfit she had bought from Wandering Oaken's Trading Post during the summer, and she decided to wear them today. Elsa, on the other hand, had bought an outfit and boots that were much like Anna's, only she had made adjustments to them with her magic. In other words, she had turned this winter outfit into a state that was almost exactly the same color and design as her Snow Queen dress and shoes. Anna had not yet seen them, so Elsa was eager to show her outfit to her sister.

As she finished getting dressed and was looking at herself in the mirror, Anna suddenly burst into Elsa's room and asked, "Ready to go outside?" But before Elsa could answer, Anna looked at the clothes Elsa was wearing. "Whoa, Elsa, you look beautiful in that outfit. It's just like your dress."

Elsa only smiled. "Thank you, Anna. I really liked your winter clothes, so I went out to find one like it. I just made some…adjustments to it."

Anna nodded, then asked again, "Ready to go, then?"

"Of course, Anna-"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Anna joyfully interrupted. "Let's go!" She grabbed Elsa by the hand and started running, and Elsa did her best to keep up with Anna as she ran faster and faster.

* * *

Once they got outside, Anna immediately took a jump. Worrying and seeing that the snow wasn't deep enough, Elsa kindly emitted some snow from her hands so that Anna would land softly in the snow.

Anna landed with a soft thud and grunted as she did. Elsa briefly became concerned, but Anna was only feeling happy. "Nice save for my landing, Elsa," she said as she looked up lovingly at her big sister. Elsa only returned the look, and Anna gestured with her hand. "Well, come on in, then!"

As soon as Elsa jumped in with Anna, the snow fun between the sisters began. The first thing they decided to do was build a snowman, like they had always wanted to do together for years. Now that they were older, they were able to construct a snowman the way most looked, including having three good circles for the head, the midsection, and the bottom. Once the snowman was done, Anna and Elsa saw a familiar face coming their way.

"Olaf!" Anna and Elsa exclaimed together.

"Hey guys!" Olaf exclaimed happily. "Whatcha doin'?"

"We built a snowman!" Anna answered.

"Another one?" Olaf answered. "You mean, I'm being replaced?"

"No, of course not, Olaf," Elsa said. "You could never be replaced as our favorite snowman. We're just building one for fun."

Happy to hear that he wasn't being replaced, Olaf cheerfully asked, "Like a new Marshmallow?"

Puzzled, Elsa glanced over to Anna with a look that said, "Who's Marshmallow?"

"The snowman you built to throw us out of your ice castle," Anna answered. "Olaf named him Marshmallow."

"Oh, him," Elsa said, now that it made sense to her. "No, not like Marshmallow, Olaf. He was too big and somewhat scary. This one should be friendly, too."

"So what will you name him?" Olaf asked.

Elsa thought long and hard, and finally said, "How about…Oliver? Because it's from an Old Norse name such as _Áleifr_, which means 'ancestor's descendant,' and that's where your name comes from, Olaf."

Olaf smiled at her, and she smiled back before finishing, "If we give this snowman a name like yours, it'll help us remember the fun times Anna and I had building you when we were children."

Olaf giggled like he would have blushed. "Awww, shucks, thank you so much, Elsa!"

"You're welcome," Elsa replied, and Anna smiled, too.

"Well, I'm going off to explore more of winter and find my buddy, Sven. Bye for now."

"Bye, Olaf," the girls said together as they waved after Olaf, who was already leaving.

After Olaf left, Anna and Elsa engaged in more fun in the snow. They made snow angels together, slid down snow hills and slides (which were made courtesy of Elsa, of course) and even tried something new and different by trying to build an igloo. As it was a new thing for them, they had a little bit of trouble doing it, but they wanted to do by hand as much as they could, without Elsa using her magic.

The two managed to get approximately the first half of the outside done when Elsa said, "Well, at least we got some of it done. I think we should call it a day, since we have to eat lunch and I have some work to do today."

"Awww, please, Elsa? I haven't had so much fun in years."

Smiling, Elsa said, "We need to, Anna. But as long as I get enough work done today…we can come back outside tomorrow and keep building the igloo."

Anna gasped happily. "You mean that? Oh, thank you, Elsa! Thank you!" she shouted happily as she threw her arms around Elsa.

Elsa happily returned the hug, then when they broke it, she said, "Come on, let's go in now."

As Elsa turned around and started walking towards the castle doors, Anna smiled and sneakily picked up some snow and formed a snowball. When she was sure Elsa was turned from her completely, Anna threw her snowball at her sister.

"Ooooff!" Elsa exclaimed, startled by the feeling of a snowball hitting her, while Anna just looked and giggled.

But then Elsa decided to playfully take revenge on Anna by swirling her hands until she magically made an even BIGGER snowball appear in her hands! Anna gasped at seeing what Elsa had made, then she began running for her life. But she was laughing and she heard Elsa laughing behind her.

Suddenly she felt a large heap of snow being thrown upon her, knocking her to the ground. As Elsa started laughing, Anna took the moment to make another snowball and threw it at Elsa. Elsa did not make another snowball appear, but instead playfully chased after Anna. She finally caught up, and successfully grabbed Anna and tackled her to the ground.

Anna laughed so hard, and then even more when she felt Elsa tickling her. "No, Elsa! Stop! Please!" she yelled through her laughing. "I know! You're the Snow Queen, and nobody messes with you!"

Elsa, who was clearly enjoying overpowering Anna, but in a loving way, said, "That's right! You can never beat the Snow Queen in a snowball fight, little sister!"

When Elsa finally let go, Anna was relieved, but had some trouble subsiding her laughter. She finally stood up, suddenly worn out from playing, then she and Elsa simultaneously threw their arms around each other.

To both sisters, today was the most fun they had ever had together, and they couldn't wait for more happy days to occur in the future, with or without snow.

* * *

**Here's another Anna and Elsa story! I am really on a roll here with **_**Frozen**_** stories! I just love writing sisterly love stories between these two, and I'm actually surprised at how fast I have been coming up with ideas. This was actually inspired by the film's promotional ad in which the two have a snowball fight, with Anna hitting Elsa with one, then Elsa makes a bigger snowball with her magic and playfully chases after Anna. I just thought I would expand it further by having them having fun in the real snow.**

**I actually did some research on Norwegian names for them to give their new snowman, since the film appears to be set in Norway and many of the characters have Norwegian names. What I said about the name Oliver in comparing it to Olaf is true, in case you wanted to know.**

**Finally, I hope Anna and Elsa didn't seem to out of character for you. I know Anna is much more eager and feisty than Elsa, but Elsa loves the snow and loved playing in it as a child, so I just thought it would be cute for her to act like Anna in the start this time around.**


End file.
